


Oxytocin

by FallenQueen2



Series: Teen Wolf OneShots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU season 3A onwards, BAMF Stiles, Cuddles, M/M, Yaoi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chemical called Oxytocin is released when people cuddle, helping to heal physical wounds. Or where Stiles is a BAMF! Then uses science to make his mate cuddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> AU After Season 3A (no twins or Cora sorry). A holiday gift to SammieAnne36912 on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"She. Took. MY. PACK!" Stiles was beyond furious as he slammed down the stairs of his house to the basement with his father trailing behind him warily.

"Who took who?" Sure the Sheriff knew about the supernatural now, but he still was iffy about who was who.

"Some bitch of an alpha who was passing by and decided she was going to prove her dominance by taking the whole Hale pack and forcing them to become her pack." Stiles hissed as he hurried around the basement.

"Not the whole pack." His father pointed out.

"Big mistake on her part." Stiles growled as he attached two gun holsters to his thighs and holders for extra magazines on his hips looking a lot like a male Laura Croft from Tomb Raider. "She doesn't consider humans part of any pack so she breezed over me."

"Glad she did… Kiddo I hope you know what you are doing…" The Sheriff sighed before raising his hands as Stiles paused in putting his special concoction bullets in a few extra magazines that rested on his hips. "Right sorry, just you better come back in one piece."

"I'll do my best." Stiles smirked as he quickly loaded a shotgun with his homemade shells and double-checking the two guns on his thighs.

"Key to the front door." He smirked as he adjusted his shotgun once more before sliding a knife into the sheath on his ankle. "She took not only my pack Dad, but she took Derek."

"Ouch, I doubt there will be anything left then." His father shook his head, he had seen his son at the shooting range, and the kid had aim like a sniper. He felt a sort of bittersweet pity for this female Alpha who took his pack and his 'boyfriend'.

"Don't wait up dad."

"Kick ass son and for the love of god come home safely with your pack." The two hugged before the Sheriff once more watched his son drive off on Scott's bike he snagged from the school parking lot ready for war.

* * *

"What a sight you are, the mighty Hale pack reduced to this." Nola the redheaded female alpha sneered down at the group of werewolves, the one huntress and banshee she had tied with ropes drenched in wolf's bane.

"What is exactly the point of kidnapping us?" Isaac asked shifting so he was closer to Scott.

"As you can see, I am pack-less and mate-less and here are 2 unmated alpha's and their combined pack just waiting for the taking." Nola purred walking around the group slowly.

"What makes you think all of us are un-mated?" Scott snorted.

"I see no markings on any of the females here." Nola retorted.

"Rude." Isaac shook his head bring Nola's attention to the blonde who merely tilted his head to show the top of a bite mark.

"And that would be my handiwork." Scott said smugly and Nola hissed baring her teeth. Allison and Lydia rolled their eyes, typical men.

"Fine, one unmated Alpha is all I need and that is what I have." She said smugly turning her red eyes towards Derek who merely sighed annoyed.

"Oh, he is not unmated." Lydia spoke up.

"I do not see anymore bite marks." Nola hissed annoyed.

"That's because you were stupid enough not to take my mate with us." Derek stated.

"I would hate to be you when he gets here." Allison let out a low whistle.

"Start hating then." Stiles called out as he stood outlined in a white light in the single doorframe facing the dingy room Nola was keeping the pack. He had his shotgun in his hands; he loaded a shell into the chamber before aiming it at Nola.

"This human?" Nola scoffed before shrieking as the shotgun shot hit her side, exploding into fragments on impact. She fell to her knees as the shards started to burn and turn blue standing out from her pale skin.

"Wolf's bane and mountain ash bitch." Stiles commented as he slung the shotgun over his shoulder easily. "No one takes my pack." Stiles growled. "Hey babe, you're looking a little worse for wear."

"Could say the same to you, didn't we have a talk about this?" Derek asked eyeing the weapons on Stiles' body.

"You know you think it's hot." Stiles grinned like a wolf.

"Only when they aren't aimed at me." Derek muttered.

"Watch out!" Isaac cried as Nola sprung towards Stiles who quickly reached down to his thighs, he whipped out his two guns and shot two magazines full of his special mix of gunpowder into Nola, she screamed as she fell onto the floor writhing in pain.

"We were having a conversation." Stiles sounded annoyed, smoke wafting out of the muzzles of his two guns. "But now that you have my attention, I'll say this one more time. No. One. Takes. My. Pack." Stiles squatted down beside Nola who gave a weak snarl up at the human. She lashed out with her claws but Stiles leaned back, dodging the attack heaving a heavy sigh.

"I really don't like killing, so I think I'll just leave you here to rot." Stiles informed the beyond any hope of healing alpha by his feet. "But…I have the effects these types of bullets can have on werewolves and I'm not that heart-less."

Stiles turned his back to the injured Nola; he silently followed the line of the chains back to a sturdy looking wall socket where the chains were attached. He took aim; bullets tore into the cement around the socket. It was easily broken up and with a solid tug the socket fell to the ground with a clang. The pack didn't take long to free them selves and were up on their feet again. Lydia and Allison were smiling relieved; Scott and Isaac were nuzzling each other making sure they were not hurt. Stiles nodded at Derek who nodded back in agreement, the teen turned his back to Nola and took his time re-holstering his guns as Derek slashed open Nola's throat, ending her pain filled life. Stiles didn't turn around until he felt Derek slide his muscular arms around his small waist.

"It's fine, it's over." Derek assured his mate feeling Stiles slump in his arms. "You did good,"

"I'm just glad she didn't sink her fangs into you." Stiles grumbled as he let Derek steer him pass the mangled corpse that was Nola.

"Glad she didn't get her fangs into you." Derek muttered.

"With these babies, like she would get close enough to do so." Stiles patted his guns fondly. "And if she did, I have this for close combat." Stiles moved to show Derek his sheathed knife.

"Someone was prepared." Allison was impressed as she scanned Stiles' little arsenal scattered over his body.

"Damn right I was, enough about me. How is everyone? Any injuries?" Stiles started to fuss over the pack members.

"You're such a mom." Scott teased his friend as he let Stiles check him for injuries.

"Shush Scotty." Stiles muttered offhandedly.

"Totally pack mom." Lydia smiled fondly.

"Okay, you all are alright… Other than the claw marks on Derek's shoulder. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" Stiles shot an un-amused look at his mate.

"Busted." Isaac snickered at the look on Derek's face.

"Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." Allison whispered to Lydia who full out laughed.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things." Stiles grumbled as he strode over to Scott's bright green dirt bike. He straddled it before kick starting it and revved the engine.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow Scotty." Stiles promised his friend who was making sounds of a wounded animal when he saw Stiles astride his precious bike.

"Better start walking." Stiles called over the engine before peeling out of the parking lot, heading back to his house.

"I am not walking, Scott." Lydia shook her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes and looked at the teen with an expectant look on her face while Allison turned her attention to Isaac.

"Fine... Hold on." Scott grumbled and the two wolves moved so the two teenaged girls could hop on their backs and be carried back into town. Derek made eye contact with each of them before he jogged off towards Stiles' house.

"And time for Dad to beg for forgiveness." Isaac whispered to Allison who laughed into his neck and they began their trek back into Beacon Hills.

* * *

"You know, if you really wanted me to sleep on the couch, you would have locked the window." Derek commented as he easily swung himself through the unlocked window into the room where Stiles was lying in his bed. He was back to his normal teenager clothes, consisting of a pair of plaid PJ bottoms and a Batman T-shirt.

"And here I thought you would use the front door like other people's boyfriend's do." Snarked Stiles rolling onto his stomach to face his boyfriend/mate.

"Well are other people's boyfriend's an Alpha werewolf?" Derek questioned leaning against the wall beside the now closed window.

"No and those are the lucky ones." Stiles huffed and Derek put on an offended face. "Do you know what Oxytocin is Der?"

"Why on earth would I know what that means and what does that have to do with anything?" Derek raised his eyebrows confused at the sudden topic change, sure he had gotten used to Stiles' ramblings but this was one of his randomness topic changes yet.

"A chemical called Oxytocin is released when people cuddle, helping to heal physical wounds." Stiles said matter-of-fact.

"So…?" Derek drawled the teen rolled onto his side before spreading his arms towards the brooding alpha.

"So, that Alpha bitch hurt you. I know that it takes longer to heal but if we get some Oxytocin released it should heal faster." Stiles stated 100% serious. The two had a stare off before Derek heaved a sigh before carefully pulling his leather jacket off, toeing his shoes off at the same time.

The shoulder of Derek's shirt was torn in four long strands and Stiles could see the skin slowly knitting itself back together under the fabric. Derek lowered himself onto the bed and inhaled as Stiles latched onto his waist with his arm, placing his head on his mate's chest. Derek smelt the familiar scent of his mate and felt him self relax. He started to thread his fingers through Stiles' newly grown hair and the two fell into a soothing state.

"How's the shoulder?" Stiles whispered about an hour later.

"Better." Derek grunted.

"I told you, Oxytocin." He said smugly.

"Or a scientific excuse for you to cuddle with me." Derek countered.

"It worked didn't it?" Stiles challenged.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Derek agreed holding his mate closer. "Did I tell you how hot you looked out there today?"

"No, I don't think you mentioned it." Stiles smirked against Derek's chest. "I won't make a habit of it however." He felt Derek relax even more at that admission, Stiles knew about Kate and the others Derek 'dated' and had swore to him self he would never do anything to harm him.

"Good." Derek grunted and smiled when he heard Stiles' breathing and heartbeat steady out signaling the teen was fast asleep. Derek pressed a light kiss to the teen's forehead before settling in for a peaceful sleep himself.


End file.
